In the art of application of electrical connectors to conductors of electrical distribution networks desirable that the connectors be applied to conductors in a way that a safe connection be effected without using heavy or complicated application tools or tools which require a separate power unit such as, for example, pneumatic/hydraulic
Consequently, tools for application of electrical connectors to conductors of electrical distribution networks of the type which are fired by the expansion of gases of a powder charge are well accepted since the tools are compact, light, of low cost of operation, and do not require a power unit, which permits their use in places where conventional power units are not available.
However, the tools for application of wedge type electrical connectors to conductors of electrical distribution networks which are fired by the expansion of gases of a powder charge of the prior art, present the disadvantage of using only specific cartridges. Thus, it is not possible to employ in such cartridges of conventional gas expansion which are available in the market.
Further, the tools for application of connectors, of the prior art, present the disadvantage of being heavy.
Therefore, it is desirable for the development of a tool for application of electrical connectors to conductors of electrical distribution networks, of the type fired by the expansion of gases of a powder charge, which even if fired accidentally does not offer any danger to the user, and further which uses metallic cartridge of the type available commercially, thus, overcoming the disadvantage presented by the tools for application of electrical connectors of the prior art.